Brown Furred Breeds
by Glasya Labolas Writes
Summary: Drabble collection where Shizuo is a werewolf and Izaya struggles to deal with it.
1. Chow Chow Cyno

Summary: Shizuo has been trying to help Izaya conquer his fear of dogs.

Izaya Orihara does not stand outside of his front door for longer than he needs to, he's just recalling any more appointments he might have today. His hand grasping his keys does not shake momentarily, he's simply grabbed his keys a little more awkwardly than he expected and has to right them. Izaya Orihara is not afraid of anything, not monsters and certainly not beasts.

Shizuo knows that the answer is just that Izaya is not fond of canines, god knows that Izaya has stated that enough, but some part of his protozoan brain cannot process this. Izaya has accepted all of Shizuo's issues and quirks, no matter how absurdly difficult. Asking the same and for a light compromise isn't _too much_ , is it?

And yet _that beast_ is in his apartment.

Once inside, he sees it. The mass of brown fur laying on its side in front of his windows, soaking up the sun like a creature much less innocuous. Its ears twitch, hearing him come in, the long tail swishing just once.

Izaya does not think about the strong jaws that could bite his arm in half like a toothpick, he does not think about how the beast stands taller than him on its hind legs, he does not think about how it's wider than him with its mass. Izaya doesn't, doesn't, _doesn't_ , and _why_ would anyone think he would?

"Have you been laying there all day, you lazy mutt?" He doesn't mock it to calm his nerves. His nerves _do not_ need calming.

His stride is as fluid and elegant as ever as he waltzes up to the beast. It turns its head to look up at him, brown eyes content, as Izaya kneels to the floor. It's patiently waiting for the hand that will slowly reach out. His hand does as expected and then there's a moist nose against his fingers.

Izaya clicks his tongue, "You _have_ been in this spot since I left, haven't you? Who knew killing machines could be so _lazy_."

The wet nose presses into his fingers more and he gets the hint, scratching the canine's head before moving to its stomach. The tail starts thumping against the wood of the floor as his scratches grow bolder and spread out. Izaya worries about dents in his floor momentarily. Once it rolls completely onto its back, he decides _that's enough for today_ and ceases. Izaya does not shiver when he stands up.

His hand now reeks of _dog_ and this must be amended _immediately._ As Izaya makes his way to the sink, it happens as it has been happening every day for the past week. The snapping of bone like clay pottery, the tearing and ripping of muscles like shredding crisp clothes, the snapping of cartilage like rocks meeting porcelain in a grinder, and, finally, bare feet slapping on the wooden floor.

"You're getting better," he hears Shizuo say from behind him. He listens to the _crack_ and _pop_ as Shizuo twists his neck and rolls his shoulder. "Can't smell as much fear on ya' anymore."

Izaya snorts, "I'm not afraid of you, Shizu-chan. Now, go put on some pants. If you're going to play pretend as a human-"

He's cut off as there's a sudden loud bark next to his ear. Izaya Orihara _does not_ inelegantly screech like a frightened cockatoo. Izaya Orihara does, however, rip out the spray faucet to douse the laughing beast behind him.


	2. Molosser Man

Summary: Having a werewolf for a boyfriend comes with its own unique trials and tribulations.

Having a werewolf for a boyfriend comes with its own unique trials and tribulations. Izaya Orihara though, is very adaptable to change and unique situations.

As a human, Shizuo Heiwajima is quite hygienic. He faithfully cleans up after himself and though he has a habit to leave his clothes around on the floor and over chairs, a habit in which Izaya has spared no bitching, he even goes so far as to do smaller things, such as wiping out the sink after shaving and keeping raw meats double wrapped.

Beasts, however, _cannot_ clean up after themselves.

If Izaya makes the mistake of diddling with one of his phones on the couch when the beast is around, he's guaranteed to get a lap full of the mongrel. It's akin to having an adult Great Dane sit on you, with all of the extra fur and teeth of a wolf. Crushed and molded in to the couch, Izaya knows that Shizuo does it just to be spiteful, he may have trouble seeing over the monster in his lap but he has perfect view of the wagging tail. Luckily for Izaya's all black attire, blond hair dye doesn't carry over in the transformation process and brown hair is less noticeable. This hasn't stopped him from buying lint rollers in the dozens and investing in better and more vacuums for Namie. The sheer amount of hair Shizuo sheds seems ridiculously impossible, especially considering how much time he spends bipedal opposed to quadrupedal. Izaya could build an entire group of friends that actually enjoy his company with his boyfriend's fur, as Namie puts it.

The mutt sleeps everywhere and anywhere as long as the sun touches it. On the couch, on the bed, on the floor, and even outside on the cement of the balcony. Shizuo had slept through most of a rainstorm one evening. Being the good boyfriend he is, Izaya had found this absolutely _hilarious_. Shaking and almost wheezing with laughter, pointing at the living drenched mop. It was improving his day, up until the point where the canine strutted up to him and _violently shook itself dry_. Izaya had to shower immediately and mop the furniture to get the stench of _wet dog_ off of every thing.

Izaya had retaliated the next time by locking Shizuo outside and then proceeded to quickly learn that the spectacle that is an angry, naked, and shouting Shizuo Heiwajima on his balcony was definitely not worth it.

Having Shizuo move in meant becoming very acquainted with his eating habits. Sweets and meats were now prominently stocked in his kitchen. Izaya had once thought watching Shizuo consume copious amounts of sugar on a daily basis was cringe-worthy enough, now he had the gag-inducing joy of watching the brute rip open packaged meats and eat it raw.

"Sometimes it takes too long to cook it and I gotta stomp the craving," the blond had said upon Izaya asking why he was being a disgusting animal. Unfortunately, all Izaya's brain could process at the time was the stench of cow's blood from his breath and the abhorrent juices dripping down his face and onto the clean floor.

Shizuo walking in with offal was a thing he could allow, but Izaya had to draw the line after finding the wrapped leftovers of a squirrel in his fridge. Shizuo had lived on a budget and now that Izaya could pay for every most things, he could keep his fridge stocked with plenty of assorted meats for the lycanthrope and save himself from any more horrid discoveries of animal corpses in his home. However, no matter how much he made his repulsion known, the informant was still tormented with blood scented kisses and doomed to run around the apartment lest those sticky red fingers rub all over him whenever Shizuo's particularly playful or thinks he deserves to suffer. At least the blond had only ever put a whole fish next to Izaya in bed while he slept once.

After learning about his werewolfism, Shizuo allowed Izaya to ask his myriad of questions. Does silver hurt him? No. How did he know this? Was he sure he had tried with pure silver? Shinra had tried it and gotten a good slug across the face for trying to hurt him. What about Wolf's Bane? It's a toxic plant, ya' bastard, what do _you_ think. Do they have to worry about knotting during sex? _What the hell are you talking about?_ Why was he always licking him, even in his human form? It's disgusting, Shizu-chan. Makes you smell better; less like a manipulative bastard.

The only really fascinating information Izaya had learned from their chat was about Shizuo's sense of smell. Shizuo knew the scents of all his friends, but could only track two scents for miles. One being Izaya's own and the other being Kasuka's. The dullahan carried no scent whatsoever and he could only tell when it was Celty approaching nearby by the sound of Shooter. Shizuo's smoking worked more than as a depressant for his temper, it dulled the sense a bit. The worst part of his heightened sense of smell, Shizuo had claimed, was knowing when all the people around you had to shit, or were ovulating or menstruating.

Izaya's eyes had widened before quickly schooling himself. He was going to _strangle_ Shinra later for keeping Shizuo's secret from him.

"So, you've known since high school." He spoke a little softer than normal, eyes keen and trained on the man next to him. They hadn't had sex yet, and though Izaya was aware of his partner's sexuality, he still wasn't about to strip in front of the bisexual man.

"Huh?" Confusion flickers across Shizuo's features as he looks over, reading the tension in Izaya's body. "Oh. Yeah."

Shizuo's relaxed, even under Izaya's intense staring, mindlessly watching the sky outside and oblivious to whatever turmoil he's casually put his significant other through.

He had never once brought it up, not while forming whatever this- _they_ are and not prior. If he had known since the very beginning then _why_ hadn't he crafted insults with it to sling at Izaya to whittle away at his possible insecurities?

Voice still low and even, Izaya asks "Did you tell anyone?"

"No," the blond doesn't hesitate to answer, having to correcting himself after thinking for a second, "Well, Shinra. I had questions, ya' know. But it wasn't mine to tell."

Izaya was definitely going to _strangle_ Shinra later.

"I get it," Shizuo says after Izaya takes too long to respond. "Being uncomfortable with your body and shit. Like it's not yours and wanting to change it."

Izaya watches Shizuo smoke for a moment before moving over to press a kiss in to his cheek, sharply recoiling once he catches wind of the scent of pig's blood hiding under the tobacco in his breath.


	3. In For a Penny, In For a Pound

"It can't be _so_ bad." Izaya says, voice hitching. He's not fooling himself, much less Shizuo.

"Izaya," the blond starts slowly, treading carefully as he gazes into wild brown eyes. "With my condition, it won't just be one. It's gonna be twins. Could be more, even when one of the parents is human."

" _More_ ," Izaya stresses, eyes growing wider. He exhales shakily, on the brink of wheezing when he inhales. Shizuo's looking more concerned by the second, fingers twitching and unsure of what to do. He'd embrace or rub the other male's shoulder if Izaya didn't look on the knife's edge of a panic attack.

"Hey, it's okay if you wanna terminate-" Izaya cuts him off with a noise that's more like a guttural expulsion of breath than any laugh Shizuo's ever heard. He's begun cackling, momentarily sounding like he's choking on something bubbling in his throat before they finally rise up. It's the only noise in their apartment aside from the whir of the computer fans, bouncing off of the walls and making the atmosphere feel tarry.

Izaya's slumping back in his swivel chair enough to begin slipping on the leather. Shizuo's prepared to lurch forward and grab him the second he looks about ready to splay on the floor.

Izaya's chest is rising and falling quicker and quicker every time Shizuo's gaze flickers from his face to his torso. He considers calling Shinra, but, knowing the idiot doctor, Shinra'll likely say something completely unhelpful and ill conceived. Not much unlike the parasitic bastard spawn Izaya's carrying.

Izaya stops as suddenly as he started, gulping down air. Shizuo's hackles raise and he's not totally sure he should even _have_ hackles currently.

The informant slowly slides up to sit properly, body pressing against the leather a little too harshly and making the chair creak in protest. His eyes focus and narrow with a serpentine quality on the stock still man in front of him. " _Shizu-chan_ ," Izaya simpers eloquently despite the raw dryness in his throat. "I'm going to _castrate_ you." There's a flash of teeth in the form of a strained grin before Izaya springs forward.

Eleven stab wounds later, Shizuo's gathered and dumped all of his resources related to his kind into Izaya's lap and called in favors with other weres that decided to raise families and those that pursued medical careers. Izaya was gobsmacked at the sheer numbers Shizuo had presented him with. How could so many lycanthropes exist in Tokyo completely hidden? After his fifth call to a random woman on the list, a lot of his worries had minimized. All of them gave the same simple reassurances to him. _You're going to be really hungry! Expect lots of meat and protein related cravings! Aside from the higher chance of having more than one child, you'll be fine until they're tots._ All five of them had _laughed_ when he asked them to elaborate on that and then offered a rendition of "Well, they are going to be werewolves." Izaya didn't feel _reassured_. Was he going to give birth to _animals?!_

It wasn't too late to back down from the impending major lifestyle changes they'd have to make, he knew, and Shizuo still reminded him that it was his decision and he'd have the blond's support throughout. Pregnancy was going to send his body through the wringer and then tenfold, not even broaching the dysphoria he'll experience all the while as his body is no longer _his_ but an _incubator_ for _them_. His decision on what to do should've been easy.

With his slim and almost unhealthily skinny figure, Izaya shows quicker and more obviously than others around the eighth week. Shizuo pushes plate after plate of food and snack after snack in front of him and he eats it all, feeling perpetually starved. Shizuo's begun looking at him funny, turning pink with eyes that dart away when caught and crooked lips, as if he can't decide between feeling shame and letting his happiness show. If Izaya wasn't aware of the blond's desire to have a family unit of his own, he'd think that he was actually turned on by all of the weight Izaya's putting on.

"So, right here," the lycanthrope doctor points to a specific blob on the screen showing the ultrasound, "is the head."

"And this right here? Is a head." Izaya's fingers twitch as his gaze bounces between the two masses. _Twins._ This is fine. Twins run in his genes as well as they apparently do in whatever the monstrosity that is Shizuo's DNA. "This here is also a head." The brunet inhales sharply and shallowly, his mind skipping on the sentence like a broken record. _Could be more_ , Shizuo had warned, and Izaya _had_ heard him, but he didn't really think-

"And this, right here, looks like the last head. Congratulations, you're having quadruplets!"

Izaya's eyelids rapidly twitch as his breathing goes erratic. The doctor asks if he's going to pass out, but Shizuo knows better when it comes to Izaya. Eleven turns into twenty-three and the blond honestly can't find it in him to be mad about turning into Izaya's personal pin cushion.

Izaya hasn't said anything to Shizuo beyond a very scared sounded stutter of "Shizu-chan" since the blond found him with a large puddle at his feet. He talks to the doctor and nurses that come to tend to him in the hospital bed, but the blond hasn't gotten a single word addressed towards him yet. The throes of birth fully begin and, expectedly, the brunet's only communication is an endless stream of screams. Izaya takes Shizuo's offered hand to tightly grip and claw at without regards for his safety. It's only when he gets a minor break between birthing the quadruplets that Izaya releases his hand to latch onto Shizuo's shirt and harshly tug him down to his red, sweat-matted face to speak to him. Izaya's glare is pained and furious and his teeth are grit strong enough to where Shizuo's almost concerned about his dental health. " _Vasectomy._ "

Shizuo nods dumbly, "Yeah, ahuh."

"Rubi-chan, we _don't_ chew shoes." Izaya tries to gingerly tug the shoe out of the little boy's mouth, but the pressure his baby teeth are putting down on the shoe is far stronger than really should be possible at his age. "Don't you want your teething ring?" His voice coos softly, "Stupid child, don't you know how _filthy_ Papa's shoes are? You're going to get _sick_."

"Izaya," Shizuo calls from the other room, "I can't get Tsuki out from under the dresser."

"Lift it up!"

"I'm worried that he might bump his head or something."

The brunet huffs out an aggravated sigh, "Then put Hachin in front of it to lure him out!" Rubi's started efforts to back up with each of Izaya's tugs and Izaya really can't deal with a third tug of war game with this child today. At least Tou's entirely contented with his finger-paints. "Just watch out for-" Izaya can hear the tiny growl from the other room before the noise of surprise from Shizuo that follows. "...His bites."

" _Roppi,_ " the blond warns quietly.

Tou makes a noise that roughly translates in Izaya's mind as "I want attention! _Or else._ " from his play pen. The brunet looks over to see both of his brightly colored hands raised and making grabby motions and sighs back at the toddler tugging back. "Fine. You want Papa's shoes? You can have them." He lets go and Rubi tips back a bit without the resistance. Now that his dad isn't playing, the shoe might as well not exist to Rubi, and it hits the floor with a noisy thud. Izaya's resounding groan at the tot's actions can probably be heard throughout their floor of the apartment complex.


End file.
